In recent years, nanoimprint technology has been developed as an alternative method to a photolithography technique in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device. The nanoimprint technology is a technique that enables to transfer a pattern of a template (a replica template) to a resist located above a semiconductor substrate by pressing the template against the resist.
The pattern of the template includes an alignment mark to be used when the template is superimposed on the resist. However, the refractive index and transmittance of quartz as a material of the template with respect to visible light are close to those of the resist with respect to visible light. Accordingly, there is a risk that the alignment mark becomes difficult to see when the template is pressed against the resist.